


i want her (i can't refuse i can't refuse)

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Byulyi frowns when Yongsun pulls away, “what’s wrong?” she says, heart skipping beats, mind already fearing the absolute worst.Has she been even more particularly annoying lately, has she forgotten something important? Is Yongsunfinallytired of her?“I -,” Yongsun sighs, starts over, “I’m just stressed,” she says.





	i want her (i can't refuse i can't refuse)

**Author's Note:**

> woah did i really write a moonsun fic in 2019? wow who would have thought this day would come again lol

Yongsun looks at her with wide eyes, pretty eyelashes fluttering as she turns back to look at Byulyi.

“What are you doing,” Yongsun asks, feeling herself sink deeper into her bed as Byulyi rolls them over. She turns her head to the side, trying frantically to not suffocate against the duvet.

“Hugging,” Byulyi says simply, squeezing tighter as if to make a point.

“You’re suffocating me,” Yongsun’s voice strains out, “get off me.”

Byulyi loosens her hold immediately, raising herself up to let Yongsun turn over. Their noses bump together and Yongsun huffs, clearly annoyed.

Byulyi, always so willing to push past Yongsun’s moods, leans down to kiss her. It’s sweet and adoring and usually Yongsun would be delighted with it but right now it only adds to her flare of annoyance.

Byulyi frowns when Yongsun pulls away, “what’s wrong?” she says, heart skipping beats, mind already fearing the absolute worst.

Has she been even more particularly annoying lately, has she forgotten something important? Is Yongsun _finally _tired of her?

“I -,” Yongsun sighs, starts over, “I’m just stressed,” she says.

Byulyi looks down at her, realizes all the places they’re still touching, There’s _many_ ways Yongsun releases her stress but there’s really only _one_ way they do _that_ together. Yongsun, despite being together for a couple of months, and doing way more than the kiss they have shared seconds ago, still has a hard time asking for anything _ intimate _. 

“Do you -?,” Byulyi asks, trailing off not sure if maybe she’s reading the situation wrong.

Yongsun is already blushing, annoyance bleeding into shyness, “yes, no, _I mean_ -,”

Byulyi is used to all of Yongsun’s avoidance, but even she can tell that there’s something else Yongsun is not telling her.

She reaches up to push Yongsun’s hair away from her eyes, a gentle gesture that Yongsun doesn’t exactly react to.

“Why are you always like this?” Yongsun asks, and again the panic rises inside Byulyi, a bitter bile that turns her stomach over unpleasantly.

“Like what?” she asks anyway, hopes that Yongsun isn’t about to break her heart into too many pieces.

“So _gentle_,” Yongsun says after a beat of silence, “everything we do, you’re always so careful...always in _control_.”

Byulyi blinks, confused, relieved, intrigued.

“What do you mean?” Byulyi keeps asking questions, wanting desperately to understand what’s bothering Yongsun, what she has to do to make it better.

“When we do these things,” Yongsun pauses again, mouth forming an embarrassed pout, “you’re always so slow, touch me so softly,” she takes a small breath.

“You don’t like it?” Byulyi asks, starts to feel inadequate, not enough.

“Do you like it?” Yongsun shoots right back at her, eyes unblinking, as if daring Byulyi to answer wrong.

“I do like it,” Byulyi says quickly, nodding with her answer, “I like it _a lot_...touching you...is my most favorite thing in the world.”

Yongsun’s face flares up, Byulyi can’t help it, leans back down to kiss Yongsun’s pink cheeks.

“Don’t you ever,” Yongsun swallows, nervous, “don’t you ever feel like losing control?”  
Byulyi blinks at the question, raising up a bit on her forearms, “you want me to lose control?” she asks, voice thinning out, heart starting to beat too fast.

“Don’t you?” Yongsun doesn’t answer her again, the question thrown right back at her makes her think about it even more.

How can she tell Yongsun that it’s actually so hard for her to hold back, to take everything slow, to touch her so gently and not let it get to her head, let her body move only with the lust that tries to overcome her anytime she lays eyes on the older girl.

“Yes,” she says instead of everything going on in her head, “I want to all the time.”

It’s a rushed confession, under the layer of underlying arousal that has caught Byulyi off guard. 

“It’ll help me destress,” Yongsun adds, as if to make it more appealing to Byulyi. It _does_ and it’s all it takes before Byulyi’s hand goes to the button of Yongsun’s jeans, clumsy as she tries to get to where she wants to be as quickly as possible. She pushes past the waistband of Yongsun’s underwear, fingers not shy as they run down Yongsun’s clit, pressing hard against it, rubbing tight circles before sliding down.

Byulyi feels herself heat up, listening to the wet sounds of her fingers running between Yongsun’s legs, slick and already messy.

“You’re already so wet,” Byulyi breathes, free hand scrambling to push Yongsun’s jeans down her hips, “I love it so much.”

Yongsun whines at her words, raising her arm to cover her eyes, breathing heavily, chest heaving with it.

Byulyi keeps touching her as she finally manages to pull the rough material of Yongsun’s jeans down, patting her legs to ask Yongsun to kick them off.

Yongsun’s cheeks are full on red, like painted china, Byulyi almost feels bad turning her over on her stomach, presented with the curve of Yongsun’s bum, pale and pretty. Byulyi tells herself she doesn’t have to hold back, spreads Yongsun’s legs apart. Byulyi’s fingers go back to where she had been touching before, watches in awe as Yongsun’s wetness drips between her fingers, aroused with so little.

Byulyi raises her hand, is entranced as she brings her hand back down, slapping sound ringing loudly as she makes contact with Yongsun’s creamy skin. Her hand leaves behind pink splotches, easily bruised. She likes it, does it again, a bit harder. Yongsun, to her surprise, moans loudly at the hit, pushing back, almost like she’s asking for more.

“You like that?” Byulyi asks, voice thick, raising her hand again and smacking harder, watches with hazy eyes as Yongsun’s cheek bounces with the impact, jiggling almost too cutely, hand print getting darker.

“_Mmm_,” Yongsun whines, nodding, her hands bunched up in the duvet under her.

They’ll have to wash it again, Yongsun dripping onto it, a mess.

The speckling of pink makes Byulyi’s own arousal spike and it drives her to push Yongsun’s legs further apart, aiming more meanly in between Yongsun’s legs.

The sound of her palm hitting the wetness makes an obscene sounds, but it seems like Yongsun loves it as much as Byulyi does, wiggling back for more, twitching at the feeling.

“More, _please_,” Yongsun begs when Byulyi takes a little too long between hits, raising her hips a bit.

Byulyi hits her again and Yongsun moans, loud and needy, raising her hips again enticing Byulyi to hit her again and again.

So Byulyi does, hitting over and over until her hand becomes slick with how wet Yongsun’s pussy is at the treatment. Yongsun's legs are trembling, and Byulyi knows she must be close, She stops before she can come, smiling when Yongsun groans at the lack of contact. She’s breathing hard, Byulyi sees the way her body heaves with it, hands tight in their grip of her sheets, face turned to the side, trying to breath easier.

“Do you want to come?” Byulyi asks, running a single finger between Yongsun’s folds, teasing around her clit. Yongsun shakes with the touch but Byulyi doesn’t give her more, instead trailing down, edging at Yongsun’s entrance.

Her finger goes in easily, with a squelch of a sound. It’s hot around her finger, wet and slippery and Byulyi loves it. She pushes the finger in and out, slow, curling it, touching as deep as she can.

Yongsun’s breath stutters a bit and Byulyi takes that second to push in another finger. It sinks just as easily, Byulyi leans forwards, dropping her body over Yongsun’s, hand stuck between their bodies.

“You’re so wet,” Byulyi murmurs, pumping both fingers in and out, “your pussy ate up my fingers so easily.”

Yongsun whimpers, the feeling of Byulyi’s fingers in her, her words pressing hotly to her jaw, it makes her heart ache.

Byulyi feels the way Yongsun clenches around her fingers, grins as she adds a third one. The slide of it is still wet, hot, Yongsun makes a choked out sound and Byulyi takes it as a cue to start thrusting them in deeper, harder. She pistons them in and out, a fast, hard pace. The slapping sounds of her palm hitting the curve of Yongsun’s bum, the wet noises of her fingers working in and out of Yongsun. They ring loudly in the small room, getting louder as Byulyi thrusts in and out faster, a fierce pace that has Yongsun shaking with it, holding on dearly as if not to get lost in the feelings of what they're doing together.

Byulyi is starting to get desperate, still in her clothes, she pushes Yongsun’s legs even further apart, shifts so her own leg slips between Yongsun’s.

She starts to rock forward, enjoying the solid warmth of Yongsun’s thigh between her legs. She starts to rut against the older girl, fingers still thrust deep inside Yongsun. 

She should feel ashamed, rutting hopelessly against the other girl, getting so turned on with only getting to finger Yongsun. Still clothed, her body starts to overheat, her fingers become clumsy, thrusting harder, faster, losing focus, more than anything chasing the feeling.

Yongsun rocks up forward, sliding up the bed with the intensity of Byulyi’s thrusts, Byulyi’s body rolling into hers.

“Ah, ah, _ ah _,” Yongsun pants, breathless, chest burning with how out of breath she is, little sounds punched out of her, dragging in needy tones. But her body still tries to push back, no matter how much Byulyi jostles her

“Byulyi, I - _oh_,” she cuts off at the feeling of Byulyi’s fingers curling inside her, the rough material of Byulyi’s pants clamping down around her thigh.

“Are you close?” Byulyi pants, slowing down a second, as if allowing Yongsun to catch her breath.

“Yes, _yes_ I-” Byulyi bites down at Yongsun’s clothed shoulder, fingers picking up speed again. It takes one more thrust, a particularly hard ramming of fingers that has Yongsun coming, body going tight, pushing back desperately to keep Byulyi’s fingers inside her. Byulyi feels the way she clamps down on her fingers and it makes her hips buck uncontrollably. She feels desperate as she humps Yongsun’s limb sated body, chasing the warmth of her thigh. Until she too comes, groaning long and low, shifting and feeling the mess between her legs, pooling in her underwear.

She stays like that nonetheless, fingers till buried in Yongsun’ body still draped over Yongsun. It’s a couple of minutes before Yongsun’s hands finally let go of the bed covers, reaching back to push Byulyi’s fingers away from her. Byulyi curls them in protest but Yongsun shakes her head, shuddering at the feeling. Byulyi pulls them out, enjoys the slide of them. There’s wetness connecting her fingers to Yongsun’s opening, and she can’t help it when she puts them in her mouth, tasting the other girl.

“Get off me,” Yongsun mumbles, bucking her hips up.

Instead Byulyi wraps herself against her, rolling them over to their sides. Yonsung is still half naked, shivering when she feels the air cooling between her legs.

“Did you like it?” Yongsun asks once they settle down.

Byulyi smiles at her, nodding, “I came just using your thigh.”

She’s pleased and happy, and still a bit sex dazed. Yongsun blushes, pressing her legs together at the answer.

“Did _you_ like it?” Byulyi asks, hand getting dangerously close to Yongsun’s thighs again.

Yongsun looks away from her, pouting, again, embarrassed, even with what they just finished doing, all the noises she’s made as Byulyi did what she wanted to her.

“What do you think?” she answers, hands going to catch Byulyi’s in the task.

“You were so cute,” Byulyi teases, hands going instead to her hips, pulling her closer, “your skin is so pretty when it’s pink.”

Yongsun doesn’t deem that important enough to answer and it’s in the quietness that Byulyi finally asks, “did I hurt you? When-?”

She’s blushing and in turn makes Yongsun blush, who can only shake her head at the question.

“No,” she says, a loud whisper. 

There’s no one there but them too but Yongsun still feels shy, “I liked it a lot,” she offers a reassuring smile, “it really helped me relax.”

Byulyi beams at her, with her hair messy it does something to Yongsun’s heart.

“Then can I touch you like that again?” Byulyi asks, voice teasing and bordering on hopeful.

This time Yongsun doesn’t hesitate to nod and it’s all it takes before Byulyi decides it’s time for another go.

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober (again) lol
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or whatever [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomily) and my [commission info](https://twitter.com/gIoomly/status/1234681625490771969) if anyone is interested :)  
but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
